


【KK】原来是魅魔啊12

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊12

孔克珠岛南岸，利特村。

现在正是晚饭时分，猎手们满载着猎物回到村里，留在村子中的精灵们干完了一天的家务活，煮着灶上的食物等待着家人归来，孩子们从村学下了课，蹦跳着三五个一伙回到各自的家中，有些淘气的小家伙直接拐进了伙伴的家门，在那里蹭一顿晚饭。

坐在村口大树下纳了一整天凉的老人们也收起了烟杆和话题，准备各自归家。

然后就看见了远远从码头那里走过来的两个人。

今天没有渔猎者出海，难道又是什么来推销那些低劣物品的奸商吗？

老人皱着眉头，心怀不满。

等看清走在前面的那个人是谁以后，老人更不满了。

我道是谁，原来是堂本家的小子回来了。

被大御巫亲自赶走的家伙，居然还有脸回来。

哦，对了，听说堂本光生病了，已经在家躺了快一个月了。

那还算这小子有良心。

光一压根把这老头当空气，剛却跟在后面一直观察着他的脸色，只觉得这一张满是褶子的老脸像调色盘一样变来变去有趣极了。

老人一直盯着目不斜视通过村口的光一从正脸变成后背，才把注意力放在了一直跟在他后面的剛身上。

四目相对，剛露出了一个十分狡黠的笑容，老头一下子瞪圆了眼睛，手里攥着的琉璃烟袋锅子掉到石头上摔碎了都不知道。

他就这么一直死盯着剛的背影瞧，两个人走远了还在看，脸上的表情，甚至比见了鬼还要惊愕。

 

走在村子里，光一就听见了那些熟悉的窃窃私语，看见了他曾经万分厌恶的指指点点。

从他二十多岁开始显现暗精灵的特征，到他成年之后被赶出村子，这些低语和指点如跗骨之蛆，一直跟着他。

“看，这是光生那个儿子吧？”

“肮脏的暗精灵……”

“妈妈，他是谁？”

“嘘，你不用知道，以后离他远点。”

“他怎么还有脸回来？”

“因为光生病了吧……”

“那还算有良心……”

“不然要怎样？他那个暗精灵母亲在他出生以后就不要他了，只有光生这一个亲人，怎么样都要看一眼吧。”

“他还带了个人回来？”

“嗯？精、精灵神在上！我看见了什么！”

“错觉吧，一定是错觉吧？”

“怎么可能！”

“爸爸，他为什么长了角和尾巴？”

“噤声！我的天啊……”

“这是魅魔吗，是吧？”

“别胡说！魅魔怎么可能有男性的！”

“可是他有胡子啊！”

“也许是个用了幻术的暗精灵呢，他们很喜欢这么玩……”

熟悉的议论说着说着就歪楼了，话题开始向着奇怪的方向发展，惹得光一忍不住回了头。

魅魔去掉了德鲁伊的伪装，跟在他身后不远处，看见他停下了脚步回头，也站在原地不动，一双大眼睛里充满了问询的神色。

德鲁伊的标志性墨绿色长发，白精灵们都能感受到的强大的自然魔法气息，却长着魅魔的角和尾巴，眼睛也是纯粹的墨绿色。

最高贵的德鲁伊血脉与最卑劣的魅魔血统综合到了一个男人身上，彻底粉碎了这些白精灵的世界观。

他们受到的冲击，比初次得知光一有一半暗精灵血统的时候，要大得多得多得多。

“剛，你，你什么时候……你知不知道你在干什么！”看着一身贴合身体线条的穿山豚皮铠，大咧咧显露出魅魔全部特征的剛，光一整个人都不好了。

热闹看完了的白精灵们都选择回到自己的房子里，关起大门与他们两个隔绝开来，仿佛在躲避什么瘟疫病毒。转瞬间，外面就只剩下了光一和剛。

“长袍太啰嗦了，我就给脱了，有什么不妥吗？”剛十分无辜地问了一句。

事实上，这也是村口老头受到惊吓的主要原因，他眼睁睁地看着一个德鲁伊在自己面前脱下那件象征着身份的长袍，挽起头发露出犄角，变成了一个魅魔。

“呃……”光一词穷了，他该怎么说？说流言蜚语我一个人承受就够了？一定会受到剛的嘲笑和质问，嘲笑他的矫情，质问他为什么自作多情。说你赶紧把袍子穿回去？好像也没什么必要了，剛是魅魔的消息今晚月亮升起之前就会传遍整个村子，穿不穿长袍没区别。说谢谢你挺身而出帮我分散了这些家伙的注意力？拉倒吧，人家摆明了不想领你这份情。

所以光一只能摇摇头，“没，没什么不妥，快走吧，天马上就要黑了。”然后继续在前面带路。

剛看着光一变成粉色的耳朵窃笑，才不想告诉你，我就是因为不爽那老头看你的眼神才把外袍脱下来的呢。反正这里住的都是精灵，怕什么！除了瑟因斯教的王八蛋，没有人能在魅魔面前造次。

因为造次的那些家伙，全死了。

单打独斗，任何智慧种族都不是魅魔的对手，巨龙都不行。

剛心情颇好地将双手枕到脑后，甚至吹起了口哨，难得的机会，能让他体验到作为魅魔行走于世的感觉。

别说，比他裹在德鲁伊长袍里整天提溜个长木头棍子要自在多了。

魅魔的好心情，截止到他看见光一停在一棵靠近村子边缘的大树前。

这棵大树上建了几十座树屋，有些白精灵喜欢在平地上建房子，有些白精灵则喜欢住在树上。

堂本光生属于后者，而且他的家，位于这颗大树的最顶端。

当看到树前面的木头牌子上写着的“顶层，堂本宅”，而后仰望这棵至少高一百米的大树的时候，轮到剛整个人都不好了。

他恐高。

连上次在谢克利利大沼泽里杀猴子的时候，都是健次郎跳到树上把吼山猿扒拉到地面剛再上前解决的。

“光，光一，要不，我在树下凑活一宿也行……哇啊啊啊啊——你干什么干什么！”剛还没等说完话，就被光一背了起来。

“抓紧了！”将剛往后背上耸了耸，光一就下蹲起跳，抓住了离地面最近的一根可以承受住他俩体重的树枝。

吓得剛马上手臂搂紧光一的脖子双腿盘上他的腰。

白精灵是森林里长大的种族，爬树甚至比猴子还要敏捷熟练。

越往上，房子越少，几分钟的攀爬之后，光一终于到达了自家门口，踩在了那个熟悉的，落满了鸟屎的平台上——他爹喜欢把吃剩的饭菜倒在门前平台上的一个浅槽里，吸引着鸟类魔兽前来觅食的同时，也收获着它们留下来的粪便。

小时候的光一拗不过他爸，无法改掉老爹这个在他看来超级恶心的坏习惯，他只能每天早上扛着刷子抹布和水桶清理家门口这个将近十平米的平台，还要小心别让脏水漏到下面的邻居家去。

从门口的这个粪便量来看，是至少半个月没清理了。

深吸一口气，光一推门而入，“老爹，我回来了。”

 

前门进屋是厨房兼餐厅，穿过餐厅的门是客厅，客厅后面连着的走廊两侧分布着主卧次卧客卧浴室等房间，尽头是后门，几乎所有白精灵的房子都是这样的格局，区别只在于卧室的数量和厨房客厅的大小罢了。

光一的家相对比较小，因为建在树顶，也因为长期居住人口只有两个，他跟他爸，所以他们家只有两间卧室一间浴室，餐厅后面直接连着走廊，客厅都省了。

堂本光生正披着个毯子坐在餐桌边上喝着什么东西，听见前门的动静转头一看，门口的人就让他把嘴里的东西都喷了出来。

光一淡定地一侧身，躲开了喷射攻击。

“你怎么老得这么快？”皱着眉头，他说出了第二句话。

如果不是耳朵上熟悉的疤痕，光一都无法把面前这个满脸皱纹的白胡子老头跟自己的父亲联系起来。

他实在想象不出，到底是什么原因能让人在二十年之内生生老了两千岁？

难道喜多川的意思，是他父亲快要离开人世，要在此之前赶紧见上一面吗？

看着自己儿子眉头越皱越紧，堂本光生的眼神却开始躲躲闪闪，就是不去看他。

“岁月神偷好吃吗？”一阵吸鼻子的声音之后，光一背后探出了个脑袋，一个长着一对魅魔犄角的德鲁伊眨着一双大大的墨绿色眼睛，突然问道。

堂本光生条件反射似的点了点头，而后神色大变。

“岁月神偷？！我他妈早就跟你说过那东西有毒有毒有毒不能吃！怪不得你都半个多月没出门了！毒性发作变成这个德行！你真打算就这么老死怎么着！”果然，光一得知了真相，几乎吼破了房顶。

巨大的嗓门也让剛在他后背上缩了一下，暗精灵才想起来自己身上还猴着个魅魔。

“你赶紧下来，现在在屋子里就别跟我说什么恐高了。”光一没好气道，跟刚才背剛上树时候的好脾气模样，简直判若两人。

剛乖乖地跳到了地板上，识相地没去招惹因为得知了令他愤怒的真相正在气头上的光一，然后绕过暗精灵，看了看堂本光生正在喝的东西。

光一则抱着双臂继续和父亲对峙，满脸复杂的神色。

岁月神偷是一种蘑菇，长居无尽海诸岛最美味食物榜的榜首，然而品尝者寥寥，虽然每个吃过这种蘑菇的人都能够吹一辈子牛逼，不过这样的人，是真正的凤毛麟角。

因为这蘑菇毒性十分难除，不管哪一个除毒环节出了问题，吃进肚子里之后都会出现像堂本光生一样的中毒症状——在一个月之内走完剩下的生命历程，无论剩下多少。

也由于它的这种十分有特征的中毒症状，被植物学家命名为“岁月神偷”。

而在光一的记忆里，堂本光生不仅是个到处乱窜的惹事精，还是个无可救药的大吃货。

岁月神偷是他列在此生必吃的美食名单中的头一个，也是光一一直最反对他尝试的食物之一。

好嘛，为了儿子忍了一百来年，现在终于忍不住了。

老爹的神情把他自己卖了个彻底，光一不用问都知道他是怎么想的。

“我以为我已经把毒素都处理掉了……”堂本光生声音小小，在这一刻，似乎父亲和儿子的身份颠倒了过来，光一更像是光生的家长。

剛则完全没在意厨房里的诡异气氛，他仔细闻了闻摆在堂本光生面前的那碗明显是汤药的东西，还伸出手指蘸一下放进嘴里尝了尝。

“啧啧啧，你们的御巫，负责治病的是叫御巫吧？”光一和光生都不明白剛问这话是什么意思，但还是点了点头，“你们的御巫真是没长进，这个解毒剂的方子是一百年前就被证实了无用的药剂啊，它除了利尿外，一无是处。”

剛撇了撇嘴，不仅如此，还特别难喝。

然后他就像在自己家厨房里一样开始转来转去，打开各种柜子查看里面的食品、药材、药水、各种调料，挑挑拣拣拿出一大堆摆在料理台上，然后敲了敲胸前挂着的竹管，“健次郎，麻烦你出去抓两条六足肺鱼，摘一些新鲜的露露果，再找找有没有已经干掉的岁月神偷，如果没有，就尽量摘一个成熟一点的。”

黑雾从竹管里飘出去，顺着门缝溜走了。

“哎呦，居然是管中豹……”

“嗯？对了你别转移话题我还没跟你算完账呢！”

“我转移什么话题了我？你小子也不知道回来看看老爹喜多川告诉你我快死了才回来想图谋遗产是不是？”

“你有什么可让我图的？满屋子我妈的裸体画还是这个火柴盒一样的房子？”

“你妈的裸体画怎么了？我告诉你这画出去卖一张能值好几十个金狮子呢！”

“那是你自认为的吧？连碰都不让我碰一下好像我一碰就能把画碰碎了！”

“我跟你讲还真不是幻觉，每一张被你碰过的画后来都变丑了我也不知道是怎么回事，你碰过的空白画纸我往上画画都没有之前画得好！”

“那还真就是你的幻觉吧，自己画技不稳定把锅往我身上甩我可不背！”

“你为什么不背？我看你把这位……魅魔德鲁伊先生背上来也挺顺利的。”

“他恐高我就只能把他背上来再说了要是我不把他背上来能知道你喝的这玩意除了让你尿频之外什么用都没有吗？”

父子俩越来越激烈的拌嘴吵得剛头疼，他算是知道光一这张破嘴是得了谁的真传了，怎么吵着吵着还把他给捎带上了，还有，“魅魔德鲁伊先生”这个称呼是什么鬼……

妈的，槽点太多，简直不知道从哪里开始吐为好。

“嘎嘎！嘎嘎！”潘独特的大叫声打断了屋里的吵嚷，小家伙不知道什么时候醒了，正在玻璃罐子里转圈，一副很急很急的样子。

进屋的时候罐子被光一顺手搁在了门口的鞋柜上，直到罐子里的海妖叫起来，堂本光生才注意到这第二只魔兽。

光一也顾不上跟老爹吵架了，赶紧走过去打开罐子。潘扒着瓶口跳出来，从前门的门缝里挤出去，找了个角落，拉了好大一滩。

哦，原来是不想污染了栖身的玻璃罐子。

上完了厕所，它却不急着回去，而是顺着光一的裤管爬上肩膀，然后趴在了他的脑袋上。幼年海妖用鳃呼吸，但可以短暂地在岸上待一会儿，而第一次形变，主要是用已经完善了的肺呼吸系统代替鱼鳃呼吸。

堂本光生目光灼灼地盯着潘瞧，满眼都是感兴趣的神色。剛见父子俩之间的战火硝烟暂时散开了一些，咳嗽了一声，“光一，那个，你还没介绍一下……”

“啊抱歉抱歉，老爹，这是堂本剛，我的同伴，剛，这是堂本光生，我爸。”

“初次见面，光生先生，叫我剛就好了，我是魅魔和德鲁伊的混血没错，不过还是别叫我‘魅魔德鲁伊先生’了。”剛向堂本光生伸出了手，说到最后还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“初次见面，剛。”堂本光生跟剛握了手，顶着一副行将就木的老头面孔，声音却还是中气十足的壮年男性，怪异得很。

“儿子，这是啥？”堂本光生指了指光一头上顶着的潘。

“海妖，我的魔兽。”

“你居然有魔兽了？我记得从前阿利养的水晶背蜗牛都绕着你走啊……”堂本光生非常真诚地惊讶着，也就非常让人生气了。

众所周知，水晶背蜗牛这种慢吞吞的魔兽是最不挑主人的了，居然也这么嫌弃光一……

剛想笑，憋得脸都红了。

不生气不生气不生气不生气……默默在心里像回音石一样反反复复念叨着同一句话，光一才能勉强把拱上来的火压下去，从某种程度上来说，健次郎的归来拯救了剛的耳朵，要不然就又会爆发新一轮的没完没了的争吵了。

还是脑回路相当清奇的那种。

管中豹叼着个大竹篮子回来了，里面放着两个已经干透了的岁月神偷，两条正在休眠、睡在一个半透明膜包裹的水球里的六足肺鱼，一整株露露果树，树上挂了十七八个熟透了的果子。

厨房不够大，健次郎探头往里看了看，就将篮子放到了门口，剛抬手摸了摸它的大脑袋，“干得不错，健次郎。”豹子眯着眼睛享受着抚摸和称赞，而后一转头，身姿矫健地跳跃在树枝间，自个儿玩去了。

“剛，你让健次郎去找这些东西干什么？”光一强行转移了自己的注意力。

“给光生先生解毒，顺便填饱咱俩的肚子。”剛说得轻描淡写。

然后德鲁伊就不再说话，开始着手处理起这些食材了。

光一十分感兴趣地在剛身后探头探脑，观察着德鲁伊的动作，在药剂方面，他十分信任剛，既然对方说了可以给他老爹解毒，那剛就一定能够解得了岁月神偷的毒。当时他们在砗磲城堡找关于“七日之约”的资料时翻到过草药和魔药相关的书记，剛吐槽一样地一个一个指出了书里面的错误，光一曾经背着剛偷偷炼制过他改进了的某个配方，果然如他所言，效果增强了好几倍。

自此，光一再也没怀疑过剛的药剂水平。

德鲁伊先将一个岁月神偷拿起来，施法将蘑菇烤的更干了一些，然后把它扔进研钵，按比例放入几样干货，同样是抽走所有水分，研磨杵顺时针六下，逆时针一下，慢慢将这些东西研磨成粉，一股奇特的味道逐渐在小小的厨房里弥漫开来。

“光一你去处理露露果，用纱布多过滤几遍，只要液体，一点渣滓都别留，用那个紫铜碗装果汁。”剛认真调配着研钵里的混合物，头都没抬地吩咐着。

“哦。”光一十分自然地答应了一声，把紫铜碗洗净擦干，放在料理台上之后就摘果子去了。

“要几个？”

“果汁要半碗，具体几个你看着办。”

“健次郎这篮子是在哪弄的？”

“八成是从谁家门口顺手牵羊的吧，我看这个村子里家家门外都放着好几个这样的篮子。”

“它好聪明啊……”

“高阶魔兽里，管中豹算是最聪明的几种之一了。”

“还知道去土里挖休眠期的六足肺鱼。”

“因为我跟他讲过，这样的肺鱼最新鲜。”

光一和剛一边忙着各自手里的活，一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

堂本光生就坐在他们身后看着这番场景，眼睛里流露出了怀念的神色。

一百多年前，在远离孔克珠岛的某所房子里，也上演过无数次类似的场景，只不过主人公，是丽丝安娜·奎因和堂本光生……

 

六足肺鱼做成的料理很好吃。

以六足肺鱼为主要材料制成的解毒药效果立竿见影。

一道晚饭料理居然同时是岁月神偷毒素的解毒剂，原材料里居然还有干透了的岁月神偷。

剛，你那个素未谋面的父亲，一定不是德鲁伊中的等闲人物。

这道料理写在剛的父亲留给他的德鲁伊笔记中，原材料都是随处可见的食材。

岁月神偷的毒素是出了名的难解，甚至在一百多年前还没有真正的解毒剂面世，效果最好的药剂，也只是能将死亡的时间往后延半年而已。

直到一个天才德鲁伊药剂师发明了真正的解毒剂，那些为了美食不要命的老饕们才算是有了救。

不过这种解毒剂所需要的材料十分稀少又昂贵，几乎是倾家荡产才能得到一瓶，不像这道料理，不仅成本低廉，还十分美味。

那个药剂师跟剛的父亲一比，简直就是蠢材了。

“没想过把这个方子卖出去赚一笔吗？”吃饱喝足，看着堂本光生慢慢恢复了本来的样子，光一了了一桩心事，也有心情跟剛闲扯了。

“卖过啊，人家以为我是骗子，把我轰出去了，没有一家魔药铺子信，连饭店都不要，都觉得这样做出来的六足肺鱼一定很难吃。”剛嗤笑着摇了摇头。

光一默然，真是一群不知好歹的傻逼。

“小剛，我还要感谢你的救命之恩呢。”堂本光生难得正经了一回。

“光生先生千万别客气，光一是我朋友，朋友的父亲有难，我怎么能不帮呢。”剛摆摆手，说得毫不在意。

光一的全部注意力却被“朋友”这个词吸引了，眼睛“唰”地亮了起来，朋友？剛承认我们是朋友了？这可真是重大进展，不管这句话是真是假，总算他愿意说出除了“我们是炮友”之外的关系了。

不急，慢慢来，我不在乎我对你的兴趣是不是出于魅魔自身特性的吸引，我只知道我越来越喜欢跟你待在一起，一想到将来会与你分开，我就产生了不舍得的情绪。

我也不知道这是不是我喜欢你的开始，但我愿意等，等到这种情感明朗，等到你解开心结。

我唯一庆幸的，就是我们都不是人类，不是百年间生命转瞬即逝的普通人，我们拥有漫长的时间，而我拥有足够的耐心。

我很想知道，对你来说，朋友以上，是什么关系。

“那作为谢礼，我给你看光一小时候的照片吧？”堂本光生的声音让光一回过了神，他就看见自己父亲坏笑着，提了个在他看来巨馊无比的主意。

“我跟你说，他十五岁的时候还被双尾猫吓哭过哦，我都照下来了。”

“胡说什么我那是对猫毛过敏！”

“屁的过敏，小剛你等着，我去拿相册。”

“你别去！老爹！”

“好啊好啊光生先生，我超级想看！”

“剛——！”

 

——TBC


End file.
